memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ernte den Sturm
Die Geschehnisse in der Taurus-Region erreichen einen neuen Höhepunkt und beeinflussen die Schicksale so mancher ... Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung Als ersten Schritt, die Herrschaft der Shedai zu erneuern lockt die Shedai-Wanderin das tholianische Raumschiff Lanz't Tholis nach Jinoteur IV, wo die Besatzung gefangen genommen wird. Deren telepathische Fähigkeiten sind für die Shedai einer der Grundpfeiler der Macht der Shedai darstellen. In der so genannten Ersten Verbindung werden sie gezwungen, ihre Dienste zu leisten, was für die Tholianer einer Folter gleichkommt. Dr. Fisher sitzt beim Essen und schreibt einen Brief an seine Tochter, die auf dem Mars als Ärztin arbeitet. Er bedauert, dass er ihr nicht alles über den eigentlichen Grund der Anwesenheit der Föderation in der Taurus-Region erzählen kann. Kurz darauf trifft die USS Sagittarius in Landebucht 4 auf Vanguard ein. Direkt nach ihrer Ankunft teilt Commodore Reyes der Crew der Sagittarius mit, dass sie ins Jinoteur-System geschickt werden. Bislang sind lediglich einige wenige Mitglieder der Crew über die währen Ziele der Operation Vanguard informiert, doch für diese Mission sieht es Reyes als notwendig an, die gesamte vierzehnköpfige Besatzung einzuweihen. Außerdem erhält das Schiff ein Update der Sensoren. Gerade als sich der Commodore zusammen mit Captain Nassir von der Sagittarius ins Manóns begeben will, wird Reyes überraschend von seiner Exfrau Jeanne Vinueza gerufen. Jeanne ist mit der Leitung der New-Boulder-Kolonie auf Gamma Tauri IV betraut. Sie befindet sich auf der Durchreise auf der Station um der Sternenflotte die Entscheidung der Kolonieverwaltung mitzuteilen, dass diese den Protektoratsstatus der Föderation ablehnt. Seit vier Wochen befindet sich die USS Lovell im Orbit um Gamma Tauri IV. Offiziell um der noch jungen Kolonie Unterstützung zukommen zu lassen, doch in erster Linie soll sie den Planeten, welcher durch die Forschungen von Lieutenant Xiong als mögliche Welt der Shedai identifiziert werden konnte, auf eventuell vorhandene weitere Artefakte wie die auf Erilon und Ravanar zu untersuchen. Dem Untersuchungsteam gelingt schon bald die Identifikation einer Probe des Taurus Meta-Genoms. In der Zwischenzeit erwachen überall in der Region Shedai aus ihrem Äonen andauernden Schlaf. Fast alle folgen bereitwillig dem Ruf der Shedai-Wanderin. Nur einer zögert, dem Ruf Folge zu leisten. Er weiß jedoch, dass es zwecklos ist, sich der Mehrheit zu verweigern. Die Klingonen beschließen, die Bemühungen der Sternenflotte im GonMog-Sektor genau zu verfolgen. Geheimdienstberichte der Klingonen weisen darauf hin, dass die Kolonisten der von der Sternenflotte jüngst besiedelten Welt Ge'hoQ – bzw. Gamma Tauri IV, wie er von den Menschen genannt wird – den Protektoratsstatus der Föderation ablehnen. Daraufhin beschließen die Klingonen, ihre eigenen Leute auf den Planeten zu schicken, während die IKS Zin'za so schnell wie möglich ins Jinoteur-System zurückkehren soll. Ihnen ist bewusst, dass die Sternenflotte ein Spähschiff dorthin schicken werden und obwohl die Klingonen bereits hohe Verluste beim Vordringen in das System hinnehmen mussten, will man der Sternenflotte unbedingt zuvorkommen. Daher soll Lugok dafür sorgen, dass die Spionin Lurqal, die unter dem Decknamen Anna Sandesjo auf Vanguard operiert, den Rat rechtzeitig vom Auslaufen des Schiffes in Kenntnis zu setzen. Einige Mitglieder des Rates hegen bereits Misstrauen, weil ihre Berichte in der letzten Zeit immer seltener geworden sind und deren strategischer Wert ebenfalls abgenommen hat. Auf der Oberfläche von Gamma Tauri IV wird Lieutenant Commander al-Khaled mitten in der Nacht durch ein Signal seines Kommunikators geweckt. Der klingonischen Kreuzer Che'leth ist in den Orbit eingetreten. Ferner wird die Kolonie durch die Landung eines klingonischen Militärfrachters erschüttert. Die Nachricht von der Landung der Klingonen auf Gamma Tauri IV erreicht Vanguard. Als Reaktion wird die [[USS Endeavour (NCC-1895)|USS Endeavour]] zur Verstärkung geschickt. Außerdem beschäftigt man sich auf der Station mit der Tatsache, dass sich ein tholianisches Raumschiff im Orbit um Jinoteur IV aufhält. Aus diesem Grund wird der Start der Sagittarius ins Jinoteur-System vorgezogen bricht von Sternenbasis 47 nach auf. Diego Reyes versucht unterdessen vergebens, seine Exfrau davon zu überzeugen, den Protektoratsstatus für die Kolonie doch anzunehmen. Die Besatzung der USS Sagittarius wird von Lieutenant Xiong in die Einzelheiten der Mission ins Jinoteur-System und die Bedrohung durch die Shedai eingeweiht. Die Klingonen haben beim Versuch in das System einzudringen, bereits arge Verluste hinnehmen müssen. Sein Team hat zwischenzeitlich Möglichkeiten gefunden, die Shedai effektiv zu bekämpfen. Mit den entsprechenden Modifikationen ausgestattet und ausgerüstet mit einigen von Lieutenant Xiong und seinem Team entwickelten technischen Errungenschaften bricht die Sagittarius nach Jinoteur IV auf. Mit dem Auftrag, den fünften Planeten zu erforschen und außerdem den Grund dafür herauszufinden, warum sich ein tholianisches Schiff in dessen Orbit aufhält. Die USS Sagittarius erreicht den Orbit von Jinoteur IV und stellt fest, dass das tholianische Schiff verlassen ist. Man beschließt, dem Schiff einen Besuch abzustatten. Lieutenant Xiong meldet sich freiwillig und in einem speziell für diesen Zweck angefertigten Schutzanzug begibt er sich an Bord des verlassenen Schiffs. Mithilfe einer eingebauten Kamera kann die Besatzung Xiongs Gang an Bord des fremden Schiffes verfolgen. Gerade als Xiong eine besondere Entdeckung macht, eine miniaturisierte Version der Artefakte, die überall in der Taurus-Region entdeckt worden sind, hört er Explosionen von der Sagittarius – das Schiff wird angegriffen. Die Eindämmung des Warpkerns versagt und Chefingenieur Master Chief Ilucci ist gezwungen, die Antimaterie abzuwerfen. Die Crew unternimmt eine Notlandung, kann aber noch rechtzeitig einen Notruf nach Vanguard senden in dem sie noch darauf hinweisen, dass sie Antimaterie benötigen. Xiong bleibt jedoch alleine an Bord des tholianische Schiffs zurück. Kurz nach der Landung der Sagittarius auf Jinoteur IV nimmt die Besatzung wenig unerwartet eine Energiemessung wahr, die sich direkt auf das Schiff zubewegt. Da sich das Schiff derzeit nicht verteidigen kann, bereitet sich die Besatzung darauf vor, die Aufmerksamkeit der Shedai auf sich zu ziehen und die Gefahr so vom Schiff fernzuhalten. In Zweierteams und ausgestattet mit je einem der von Xiong an Bord gebrachten signalbasierten Köder und einem Signaldämpfer machen sich die Crewmitglieder auf den Weg. Der Plan gelingt, doch Lieutenant Commander Bridget McLellan – genannt Bridy Mac – wird dabei von einem der angreifenden Shedai das Bein abgetrennt. In der Wunde bleibt eine kristalline Substanz zurück, die schon einige Monate zuvor von Doktor Fisher bei der Autopsie eines, von den Shedai getöteten, Denobulaners festgestellt wurde. Außerdem erleidet die Wissenschaftsoffizierin Vanessa Theriault einen Unfall. Sie stürzt einen Abhang hinunter in einen reißenden Strom. Ihre Teampartnerin, die Caitianerin Niwara, ist außer Stande, ihr zu folgen. In der Zwischenzeit erreicht der Notruf der Sagittarius die Station. Reyes macht sich Sorgen, dass die Klingonen die Nachricht abgefangen haben und die Sagittarius vor Ihnen erreichen könnten. Das nächste Schiff der Klingonen, die IKS Zin'za, liegt derzeit zwecks Reparaturarbeiten im Raumhafen von Borzha II und könnte Jinoteur in weniger als zwei Tagen erreichen. Um deren Abreise etwas hinauszuzögern lässt sich Reyes auf einen Handel mit dem Orioner Ganz ein. Als Gegenleistung dafür, dass seine Leute das Schiff der Klingonen sabotieren, verlangt Ganz, dass Sektor Tango-4119 in zwei Wochen für zweiundsiebzig Stunden von jeglichen Sensordurchläufen und Patrouillen Sternenflotte verschont wird. Der Commodore wird misstrauisch, willigt aber ein unter der Bedingung, dass keinerlei Piraterie stattfindet. Auch nennt er als weitere Bedingung, dass Ganz nichts tun wird, was der Sternenflotte in irgendeiner Weise schaden könnte. Nachdem sich die beiden einig sind erhält Reyes Besuch von Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn. Sie hat eine Lösung für das Problem der Sagittarius. Sie will Cervantes Quinn mit der Lieferung der Antimaterie betrauen. Der Händler hält sich auf Nejev III auf und stellt die einzige Möglichkeit dar, die Sagittarius rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Die Besatzung der Sagittarius schickt derweil ein Rettungsteam für Ensign Theriault aus, während sich Doktor Babitz um Bridy Mac und ihr abgetrenntes Bein kümmert. Unterdessen versucht Xiong einen Weg zu finden, das tholianische Schiff zu verlassen bevor der Sauerstoffvorrat seines Anzugs verbraucht ist. Schließlich stößt er bei seiner Such auf eine Art Rettungskapsel. Allerdings kann er die tholianische Technologie nicht bedienen. Er findet jedoch schließlich eine Möglichkeit, dem Schiff einen Notfall vorzugaukeln und einen automatischen Start der Kapsel zu provozieren. Nach der Landung gelingt es ihm sogar, mit den ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln die Kapsel zu verlassen. Ein Erkundungsteams des Sternenflottenkontingents auf Gamma Tauri IV an Bord des Shuttles Kepler trifft auf einen Ort der Zerstörung. Die Ursache dafür lässt sich nicht feststellen. Kaum dass das Team den Ort genauer untersucht, wird es von mehreren Shedai angegriffen und unbarmherzig niedergemetzelt. Lediglich die im Shuttle zurückgebliebenen Offiziere, die Ensigns Brian O'Halloran und Jeff Anderson, können entkommen. Von der Präsidentin der Kolonie erhält Lieutenant Commander al-Khaled bald darauf die Nachricht, dass vier Kolonisten vermisst werden – und das in der Nähe des Ortes, an dem al-Khaleds Leute angegriffen worden sind. Captain Okagawa beginnt mit der Evakuierung der eigenen Leute und verfasst einen Bericht an Commodore Diego Reyes auf Vanguard. An Bord der IKS Zin'za, die sich bereits über zwei Wochen zwecks Reparaturarbeiten im Raumdock von Borzha II aufhält, herrscht eilige Aufbruchstimmung. Das Schiff hat den Auftrag erhalten, einen Aufklärer der Sternenflotte auf dem Weg ins Jinoteur-System abzufangen. Die Aufbruchsvorbereitungen werden jedoch durch verschiedene kleinere Zwischenfälle behindert. Das ganze gipfelt in einer Sabotage der Recycling-Anlage wodurch das gesamte Schiff mit Exkrementen überschwemmt wird. Diese zutiefst demütigende Aktion weckt in Captain Kutal nun endgültig den Wunsch, die Verantwortlichen mit aller Härte zur Verantwortung zu ziehen. Schon bald werden drei vermeintliche Saboteure festgenommen. Die Indizien reichen Kutal aus und um den Zeitplan einzuhandeln macht er sich nicht die Mühe, weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen. Er ordnet eine Hinrichtung an, wobei sich die wahren Täter ins Fäustchen lachen. Zumal es sich bei den zur Verantwortung gezogenen um Broons Leute handelt. Auch wenn Ganz' Leute nur eine Verzögerung von elf Stunden erreicht haben, gehen sie davon aus, dass Ganz ihnen vergeben wird, wenn er hört, dass einer seiner größten Rivalen einen Rückschlag erlitten und obendrein noch die Schuld für deren Werk bekommen hat. Auf Nejev III geraten Cervantes Quinn und Tim Pennington bei der Erledigung ihrer Geschäfte ständig in Schwierigkeiten. Als sie von ihren zwei Begleiterinnen zurück zu ihrem Schiff im Lamneth-Raumhafen gebracht werden, bemerken sie, dass die beiden ihre Geldbörsen gestohlen haben. Quinn sieht das alles ziemlich lässig und betritt die Rocinante. Dort stellt er das Eintreffen einer Nachricht von T'Prynn fest. Sie sollen ein Antriebsaggregat von einem ortsansässigen Händler an ein in Not geratenes Sternenflottenschiff im Jinoteur-System liefern. Doktor Jabilo M'Benga hat unterdessen Probleme mit seiner neuen Patientin. Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn hat die Krankenstation aufgesucht und ist unmittelbar darauf zusammengebrochen. M'Benga untersucht sie und hält es für möglich, dass es sich bei den gemessenen Werten um Symptome des Pon Farr handelt. Die Vulkanierin zeigt jedoch wenig Bereitschaft zur Kooperation und M'Benga sieht sich gezwungen T'Prynns Krankenakte einzusehen. Jedoch stellt sich heraus, dass diese als geheim eingestuft ist, worauf er Commodore Diego Reyes um Hilfe bittet. Dieser jedoch scheut die möglichen Probleme, die sich durch die Enthüllung von T'Prynns Krankenakte – welche sie selbst als geheim eingestuft hat – ergeben könnte und lehnt die Bitte des Doktors ab. Auf ihrer Suche nach Ensign Theriault geraten der Erste Offizier, Commander Clark Terrell und Lieutenant Niwara in einen Hinterhalt der Shedai. Dabei wird Lieutenant Niwara getötet und Commander Terrell schwer verletzt. Terrells Verletzung weist dieselbe kristalline Substanz auf, wie sie bereits bei Bridy Mac festgestellt wurde. Sobald sie lebenswichtige Organe erreicht, bedeutet das für den Commander den Tod. Da es so scheint, dass sich die Shedai ihren Sensormodifikationen angepasst haben, möchte er nicht, dass Captain Nassir ein Rettungsteam schickt und so Schiff und Besatzung gefährdet. Ein Lichtblick zeichnet sich ab, als es Doktor Babitz gelingt, die Shedai-Trägerwelle zu modifizieren um die fremdartige Substanz aus Bridy Macs Wunde und deren Bein zu neutralisieren. Anschließend kann sie das Bein erfolgreich wieder annähen. Unterdessen ist Vanessa Theriault nach ihrer unfreiwilligen Reise durch die Stromschnellen in einer Höhle gelandet. Dort hat sie sich von den schlimmsten Erschöpfungen erholt als sie plötzlich in ihrem Kopf eine Stimme hört. Die Stimme stellt sich als der Widersacher vor. Nachdem er eine feste Form angenommen hat, erzählt er die Geschichte der Shedai und berichtet über sein Exil, weil er sich gegen die anderen gestellt hat. Die Shedai haben einst über zehntausende von Welten geherrscht. Durch die Verbindungen – so werden die Artefakte, welche auf verschiedenen Welten von der Föderation und den Klingonen entdeckt wurden, von den Shedai genannt – konnten sie ihre Stimmen über die enormen Entfernungen hinweg wirken lassen. Er zeigt ihr eine gewaltige Stadt, welche das einstige Zentrum der Macht der Shedai beinhaltet: die Erste Verbindung. Inzwischen erreichen Cervantes Quinn und Tim Pennington Jinoteur IV und bereiten sich darauf vor ihre Fracht abzuliefern. Nach der erfolgreichen Übergabe werden die beiden von Captain Nassir gebeten, ihren verwundeten Ersten Offizier einige Kilometer flussabwärts aufzusammeln. Zu Tims Erstaunen stimmt gerade Quinn sofort zu, der Bitte des Captains nachzukommen. Während die, durch die Aktivitäten der Shedai bedingten, atmosphärischen Bedingungen auf dem Planeten immer kritischer werden machen sich die beiden auf den Weg. Anna Sandesjo sucht T'Prynn in ihrem Quartier auf. Sie berichtet ihrer Geliebten von dem zunehmenden Misstrauen ihrer Vorgesetzten ihr gegenüber. T'Prynn sieht darin eine Gelegenheit, das Zusammentreffen der IKS Zin'za mit der Sagittarius weiter hinauszuzögern und überreicht der Klingonin Pläne über einen angeblichen Hinterhalt der Föderation, in den die Zin'za gelockt werden soll. Auf Erilon bricht derweil das Chaos aus. Mehrere Dutzend Shedai wüten durch die Straßen der New-Boulder-Kolonie. Außerdem aktiviert sich das Verteidigungssystem des Planeten. Einer der beiden, sich im Orbit befindlichen, klingonischen Kreuzer wird von dem sofort vernichtet. Das verbleibende klingonische Schiff, die HovQaw'wl, sowie die Sternenflottenschiffe Lovell und Endeavour sind gezwungen, den Rückzug anzutreten. Jeanne Vinueza, die Präsidentin der Kolonie, muss hilflos mit ansehen, wie die ihr anvertrauten Kolonisten nach und nach von einem ihr unbekannten Gegner abgeschlachtet werden. In ihrer Verzweiflung kontaktiert sie Commodore Diego Reyes auf Vanguard, um ihn sehen zu lassen, was sich auf dem Planeten abspielt. Nachdem er zusehen muss, wie schließlich auch seine Exfrau zu Tode kommt, lässt er General Order 24 gegen den Planeten ausrufen, womit alles Leben auf der Oberfläche vernichtet wird. Die Crew der Sagittarius ist damit beschäftigt, Angriffe der Shedai abzuwehren, als sie Xiongs Notsignal auffangen und ihn unverzüglich an Bord beamen. Währenddessen erreichen Cervantes Quinn und Tim Pennington Commander Terrell. Er erzählt ihnen von der vermissten Vanessa Theriault. Mit Hilfe seines Tricorders gelingt es, deren Aufenthaltsort in einer gewaltigen Stadt auszumachen. Trotz der heftigen Turbulenzen setzen Quinn und Pennington Kurs auf die ermittelten Koordinaten. Nach einer notgedrungen Landung etwas mehr als einen Kilometer von Theriaults Aufenthaltsort entfernt, macht sich Pennington auf den Weg, die vermisste Frau aufzugabeln. Er erreicht sie gerade in dem Moment, als die junge Offizierin die Erste Verbindung der Shedai erblickt. Tim möchte so schnell wie möglich zum Schiff zurückkehren. Als Wissenschaftsoffizierin besteht Ensign Theriault jedoch darauf, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, die Verbindung näher zu untersuchen. Die beiden erkennen die Tholianer innerhalb er Verbindung und sind entsetzt – obwohl Pennington im ersten Moment ein Gefühl der Befriedigung überkommt. Sie suchen schließlich gemeinsam nach einer Möglichkeit, diese Wesen zu befreien. Kurz darauf ertönt die Stimme des Widersachers, der klar macht, dass ihre Mühen vergebens sind, da nur Shedai dazu in der Lage sind, die Verbindung zu öffnen. Durch die Fürsprache von Vanessa Theriault und Tim Pennington kann der Shedai-Widersacher jedoch davon überzeugt werden, die Tholianer freizulassen. Die Sagittarius verlässt den Planeten. Sie haben den Eintritt der kt und nur noch wenig Zeit zur Flucht. Sie raten der Rocinante dasselbe zu tun, aber Quinn will nicht ohne Pennington starten. Doch auch der Sagittarius gelingt die Flucht nicht und nach einer kurzen Verfolgungsjagd in der Atmosphäre eines der Monde von Jinoteur steht das Schiff, genauso wie die, mittlerweile ebenfalls von Jinoteur gestartete Rocinante, kurz vor einer Enterung durch die Klingonen. In dem Moment ergreift überraschend die Besatzung der Lanz't Tholis Partei für das Sternenflottenschiff und schlagen die Klingonen in die Flucht. Doch es bleibt keine Zeit, den Moment zu feiern. Xiong empfängt merkwürdige Werte aus dem gesamten System, dabei handelt sich um eine Raumverzerrungen gigantischen Ausmaßes. Beide Schiffe müssen das System sofort verlassen. Ein anschließender Scan zeigt, dass das gesamte System anscheinend von der Raumspalte verschluckt worden ist. Auf Vanguard stellt sich T'Prynn der Aufgabe, Anna Sandesjo zu erklären, dass es den Hinterhalt von dem sie ihr erzählt hatte, nie gegeben hat. Ihr ist bewusst, dass sie damit Sandesjos Tarnung hat auffliegen lassen. Um ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, soll Anna zunächst in einem sicheren Quartier untergebracht werden. In einem umgebauten Frachtcontainer wird sie dann an Bord des Sternenflottentransporters USS Malacca von der Station gebracht und anschließend in ein Zeugenschutzprogramm aufgenommen. Die Klingonin nimmt das Geständnis recht gefasst auf. Als sie jedoch hört, dass T'Prynn sie nicht begleiten wird, rastet sie aus und erteilt der Vulkaniern eine schallende Ohrfeige. Bei ihrer Rückkehr zur Station wird die Crew der Sagittarius groß gefeiert. Quinn und Pennington werden von Captain Nassir zu einem Umtrunk ins Manóns eingeladen. Doch in dem Moment taucht T'Prynn auf. Offensichtlich will sie mit Quinn sprechen. Sie erklärt ihm, dass alle seine Schulden beglichen sind. Quinn bleibt misstrauisch. Gerade als er weitere Fragen stellen möchte erreicht sie der Lärm einer gewaltige Explosion in der Hangarbucht 3 – dort, wo die USS Malacca liegt. Tim Pennington, der die beiden beobachtet, bemerkt wie T'Prynn ihre Hand, ungewöhnlich emotional berührt, gegen die Scheibe zur Hangarbucht presst und kurz darauf, begleitet von einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei zusammenbricht. Als sich Xiong nach seiner Rückkehr an seinen Arbeitsplatz begibt, bemerkt er eine ihm unbekannte blondhaarige Frau. Auf die Frage, wer sie sei, stellt sie sich als seine neue Partnerin, Dr. Carol Marcus vor. Die Wissenschaftlerin ist auf Bitten des Föderationsrats nach Vanguard gekommen. Der Rat ist der Meinung, dass ein solch wichtiges Projekt nicht allein in der Hand des Militärs bleiben darf. Tim Pennington hält sich in seinem Quartier auf als er erwartungsgemäß von Commodore Reyes besucht wird. Der Reporter erwartet, dass ihm der Commodore die Veröffentlichung seiner Erlebnisse auf Jinoteur untersagt. Zu Tims Erstaunen versichert Reyes jedoch, die ungekürzte Veröffentlichung seines Tatsachenberichts sicherzustellen. Außerdem erklärt er Pennington, warum es ihm so wichtig ist, dass nun die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt. Am nächsten Morgen wird Reyes von Captain Rana Desai in Begleitung von zwei Sicherheitsoffizieren aufgesucht. Auf Befehl der Sternenflotte enthebt sie ihn seines Kommandos und lässt ihn unter Arrest stellen. Bis auf weiteres erhält Commander Jon Cooper das Kommando über die Station. Der Nalori Zett Nilric trifft sich im Geheimen mit einem Klingonen namens Qahl im Sektor Tango-4119. Dabei kommt es zur Übergabe eines steinernen Sarkophag mit mysteriösem Inhalt, für den die Klingonen einen hohen Preis zu zahlen bereit sind. Zitate Sag mir mal eins. Was wolltest Du werden, als Du Kind warst? Pennington fragte sich, ob Quinn ihn mit dieser Frage aufs Glatteis führen wollte, aber seine Intuition verriet ihm: Quinn meinte es ernst. Ich wollte Reporter werden. Ja? Das hat ja super geklappt. Er bewegte wieder die Zigarre zwischen seinen Zähnen. Ich verrate Dir ein Geheimnis, Zeitungsjunge. Als ich klein war, hab ich nicht davon geträumt, ein Trinker und Verlierer zu werden. Alles klar? Unter all diesem blöden Getue, dachte Pennington, steckt vielleicht doch ein anständiger Mensch und wartet nur Auf eine Gelegenheit, sich zu zeigen. Und, wenn Du so scharf darauf warst, ein Held zu sein. Warum bist Du es nicht geworden? Ohne ein Grinsen oder auch nur einen Hinweis auf Sarkasmus antwortete Quinn: Keiner hat mich je gefragt. Hintergrundinformationen -Episode .}} Links und Verweise Verweise , , , Deltaner, Denebianischer Schleimteufel, Elasianer, , Rigelianer, Saurianer, , Targ, , Tellarit, Tiburoner, Zibalianer | Kultur = Ahn-woon, Ehre, Gre'thor, , Heiltrance, Katra, Koon-ut-kal-if-fee, Kolinahr, Lirpa, Piano, QuchHa', Rock 'n' Roll, tlhIngan Hol | Person = , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Carol Marcus, , , , Chief Petty Officer, , Crewman, , , , David Marcus, , Deputy, , , , , , Erster Medizinischer Offizier, , , , Fek'lhr, , , , , Gorkon, , , , , Jabilo M'Benga, , , , , , , , , , , Kahless, , , , , , , Klingonischer Kanzler, , , , , , Lieutenant Junior Grade, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Petty Officer, , , , , , , , , , , Senior Chief Petty Officer, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Wissenschaftsoffizier, , , , Yeoman, , , , | Schiffe = , , , , ''Constitution''-Klasse, D5-Klasse, ''Daedalus''-Klasse, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , | Ort = , , Erste Stadt, , , Krankenhaus, , OPS, Shi'Kahr, , Wissenschaftslabor | Astronomie = , , , Cygnet XIV, , Deneva, , , , , , Ogat, Pacifica, , Qo'noS, , , , Spektralklasse F, , Tholia | Technik = Anthropologie, , Archäologie, , Biobett, Computer, Duotronik, Duranium, Eidetisches Gedächtnis, Elektroplasma-Verteilernetzwerk, Raumanzug, , Handphaser, Hypospray, Impulsantrieb, , Kraftfeld, Lebenserhaltungssystem, Phaseremitter, Phaserbank, Photonentorpedo, Quad, Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum, , Schutzschild, Stasisfeld, Subraumfeld, Subraumfeldgenerator, , Thermozement, Traktorstrahl, Transparentes Aluminium, Turbolift, Warpantrieb, Warpgondel, Warpspule | Nahrung = Alkohol, Bier, Bregitlunge, Blutwein, Gagh, Kaffee, Pipius-Klaue, Rokeg-Blutpastete, , Targ-Herz, Wasser, Whiskey, Zilm'kach | Sonstiges = Befehlsverweigerung, Carrington-Preis, Gelber Alarm, Hüllenbruch, General Order 24, Militärgericht, Protektoratsstatus, Roter Alarm, Sarkasmus, Sternenkarte }} en:Reap the Whirlwind nl:Reap the Whirlwind Ernte den Sturm